A dual in-line package (DIP) switch is known as a small switch with nonvolatility (referred to as nonvolatile switch) that can store data on a conduction state which has been set even when power is off. Since electronic components are being reduced in size in recent years, DIP switches are being replaced with nonvolatile switches that are electrically controlled by using nonvolatile memories such as a flash memory.
For a nonvolatile switch using a nonvolatile memory, a structure including a phase-change memory is proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1) as well as a structure including a flash memory. In the structure in Patent Document 1, data on a conduction state is stored in a phase-change memory, and the data on the conduction state can be held even when power is off.